Tsikl
by Tooru Wistaria
Summary: Dan dia pun pulang untuk kembali pergi./WonSung!YeWon/BL/Drabble


_Dan dia pun pulang untuk kembali pergi._

.

.

.

Arika Tooru

**Tsikl**

.

Spfly3024

.

Hanya drabble, singkat tapi ga jelas (mungkin) seperti biasa kebanyakan ff saya ^^'a.

Lupakan..

.

Happy Reading~ ^^

.

.

.

Pagi bukan segalanya. Matahari yang keemasan memantuli dinding dan melintas tanpa harus berselisih kata dengan beningnya kaca. Kicau burung yang menjalankan tugas seperti tidak ada lagi esok yang akan menyambut mereka. Berdampingan dengan angin yang meniup bungkam pepohonan hingga bergoyang semestinya. Hari itu di mulai lagi. Pertambahan satu hari dalam satu tahun dan terus seperti itu, hingga waktu tak bisa menghitungnya lagi, hingga dunia habis.

Gemericik yang memenuhi ruangan sudah terasa terbiasa di telinga, menyaingi parade pagi di luar sana –alami. Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar hingga timbul uap air yang membuat kaca buram dengan tubuh segar dan basah, handuk yang tak lupa ia semat. Mengambil pakaiannya di lemari lalu membenahi diri dalam balutan sederhana. Ini hari di mana ia tak seharusnya memakai pakaian bagus. Tidak ada pekerjaan juga rutinitas yang biasanya memenuhi lima hari dalam tujuh hari. Satu lagi hari yang terlupakan.

Ah ya.. hampir saja tadi ia lupa, bahwa ini hari dimana seharusnya ia kecewa. Bangun seorang diri hanya menemukan bayangan ventilasi jendela di sisi tempat tidur –celah yang beberapa minggu ini tak ada yang mengisi. Pesan _selamat pagi _itu tidak ia dapatkan, justru pembatalan sebagai pengganti.

Pemuda dengan surai raven lembut yang masih basah itu menyusuri lantai keramik menuruni tangga hingga kakinya memijak lantai di balik _counter_ rumah. Mengambil cangkir di lemari atas, dan bahan-bahan di lemari penyimpanan untuk membuat teh. Hanya satu seperti biasa, tidak dua. Setelah bunyi _tak! _terdengar dari pendidih air berbunyi, barulah ia menuang tehnya hingga mengepul dan baunya harum.

Kakinya tak telanjang namun terasa dingin. Tubuhnya berbalut kaus hangat tapi terasa dingin. Pagi hari di musim semi membuatnya merasa bimbang, meski yang ia percayai hangat akan mengambil alih tubuhnya sebentar lagi. Mungkin karena ia sehabis mandi, mungkin karena angin yang bertiup semangat. Tidak masalah selama segelas teh panas menemani pagi harinya seperti biasa.

Sabtu pagi yang ia jalani sama seperti alur pekan lalu. Menjerang teh lalu menikmatinya di ruang tengah. Menonton tayangan yang sudah mutlak harus menemani harinya jika sedang sendiri di temani kilau memusingkan yang menerobos membentuk bongkah semu dari kaca jendelanya bersampingan dengan sofa yang kini ia duduki. Benda persegi panjang dengan tombol-tombol _channel_ dalam genggamannya sekarang akan menjadi temannya untuk beberapa jam kedepan –mungkin hingga malam.

Ada kalanya angan di balas oleh helaan nafas juga senyum mengelak, galur bibir minim di banding angan itu jatuh menjadi nyata. Tidak peduli seberapa sering pun aksi itu berubah menjadi alur konstan, tetap saja belum bisa membasuh hati merindu yang siap mengepul ke langit dan menyampaikannya ke awan. Belum cukup padat, belum cukup banyak.

Jika hanya menyimak tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan apapun. Bertukar kabar lewat sambungan telepon pun hanya akan di sebut _pengganggu _oleh dirinya sendiri –dan tentu tidak akan pernah cukup. Rindunya tidak akan tersampaikan jika hanya merongrongi layar datar dengan diagonal 43 inci –orang itu tidak akan bisa melihat. Namun bisa apa?

Inilah keseharian Kim Jong Woon –sekalipun ia lebih terbiasa dengan nama Yesung. Menghabisi waktu pagi hingga petang dengan bekerja dengan kurun lima hari dalam seminggu dan sisanya ia gunakan untuk menontoni gambar bergerak di layar televisi miliknya. Hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tak langsung, sampai-sampai hatinya meledak karena ingin bertatap langsung, sebelum matanya berurai darah ototnya hancur kepalanya pecah, Yesung tidak akan berhenti melakukan hal yang sama –sebelum mereka bersua. Entah bisa di sebut mulia atau bahkan egois, mungkin bodoh lebih tepat, ia masih bisa menarik bibirnya ketika sekelebat bayangan akan pertemuan setelah semua yang ia lalui, mungkin cinta.

Akhir pekan berarti angan yang ia coba hapuskan akan kembali dengan bentuk utuh. Jika tidak hari ini, esok sisi celah kosong di tempat tidurnya akan segera terasa hangat di pagi hari. Ia tidak akan meminum teh sendiri lagi, dan ia tak harus menghabiskan waktu dengan memeluk lututnya di depan televisi lagi. Jika di hitung satu-satu waktu akan menjawabnya, toh meskipun butuh lebih lama masa itu tetap akan ia jemput juga. Karena hakikatnya Yesung memang sudah berteman baik dengan kekosongan sebelum akhirnya terisi penuh lalu kembali menyusut.

.

Ada masa ketika tipisnya awan berubah dari kebiruan menjadi merah jingga dari satu sudut yang membias. Yesung hanya perlu menutup tirai rumahnya dan menyalakan pencahayaan untuk menerangi ruangan. Titik balik bumi dua belas jam yang lalu baru saja tiba bahkan sebelum Yesung sempat membasuh diri. Mengganti pakaian yang bahkan belum berkeringat karena aktivitas. Dan saat itulah ketuk pintu yang ia nanti menggema tiga kali dari pintu depan. Di balik sikap tenang Yesung, ada jiwa yang sibuk menenangkan –saat-saat seperti ini sudah pernah ia lalui dan ia sudah mempersiapkan, bahkan langkah kaki yang tak kalah tenang pun seolah bisa menjawab semuanya –langkah cerminan dari penantian.

Senyum _aku pulang_ menunggunya di depan pintu, Yesung tak bisa diam saja dan membalas senyum _selamat datang di rumah _sebagai gantinya. Dan kedua tangkup pipi itu pun merona, berbarengan dengan pintu yang tertutup dan dua tubuh yang bersatu dalam sebuah pelukan. Kegiatan yang sudah tertera pasti dalam daftar abstrak –apa saja yang mesti di lakukan ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu tatap.

Choi Siwon lebih aktif dan banyak bercerita di balas senyum mengerti dan jawaban semestinya dari Yesung yang berusaha menghidangkan mangkuk sup panas untuk dua orang. Apron berwarna toska akan menjadi saksi tentang detak jantung yang menggila itu, Yesung mengakui.

Dalam jedanya bercerita pemuda yang lebih tinggai akan menatap lembut sosok yang membelakanginya dari meja makan lalu kembali melanjutkan kisahnya tentang syuting, penggemar, _scedule_. Lalu ia melebihkan, "kau terlihat tenang hari ini"

"begitukah?"

"ada apa? Atau jika kau menginginkan sesuatu katakan saja"

Dua mangkuk yang mengepul tersaji di meja makan, di susul berat tubuh Yesung yang bertumpu di atas kursi. Selain mereka berhadapan, ada kilat ingin tahu dari manik Siwon yang Yesung lihat. Mata itu bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, kadang Yesung merindukan mata itu menatapnya _ingin_. Meski ini akan terlalu cepat untuk mereka.

"berapa lama kau punya waktu?"

Seperti yang Yesung duga, mata Siwon memicing ingin tahu juga hati-hati. Berhadapan dengan Yesung tidak semudah berhadapan dengan jadwalnya yang menyeramkan. Ia akan kalah telak jika meremehkan kekasihnya.

"dua hari kupikir, kita bisa pergi untuk menikmati waktu. Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"tidak, kalau begitu habiskan supmu."

Tanpa ingin menghabiskan waktu berliburnya dengan hal tak penting, Siwon memilih membantu menenangkan resah yang bersembunyi. Sedikit godaan tak buruk untuk membayar rasa merindu, Yesung mengerti lalu mencair dalam dunia yang hanya mereka –yang ada di dalamnya.

.

Tidak masalah jika deru kendaraan pagi atau decak burung yang membangunkan mereka. Bahkan binar fajar belum muncul, getar sudah mendengung mengusik dua tubuh polos yang baru saja memejamkan mata. Kepala Siwon menyembul dari kain tebal, tangannya merangkak mencari asal si getar sialan –seperti tangan itu memiliki sepasang mata. Meski dengan suara serak karena ia habiskan semalam, pemuda dengan marga Choi itu mengakhiri panggilannya dengan desah dan pasrah.

Suara tanya _siapa_ dari sang kekasih hanya ia jawab dengan senyum kecil dan pelukan, kembali meringkuk melingkari tubuh tanpa kain milik Yesung di balik selimut. Lupa akan waktu yang ia habiskan untuk tidur sendiri –tanpa Yesung, juga lupa akan kembalinya masa-masa itu dengan sangat cepat, sesingkat ini.

"hanya mereka yang selalu mengganggu waktu kesayanganku, menurutmu siapa?"

"kau sudah harus pergi?" _–kau bilang aku punya waktu hingga lusa. _Yang terakhir tak Yesung biarkan keluar lewat suaranya. Mengelak pun percuma, Siwon tahu akan ia yang kecewa dan daftar kegiatan yang sudah harus tercoret tanpa melakukannya untuk hari ini, berdua. Siwon menepis jarak, menenangkan Yesung dengan sentuhan tangan di pipi lanjut mengisi jemarinya dengan surai raven Yesung.

"ada wawancara dadakkan, sayang.." kata Siwon rendah, bahkan suaranya hampir tak terdengar karena meminta pengertian. Yesung menenang dalam sentuhan Siwon, tapi tetap tidak bisa meredakan remasan kecil di dadanya. Jangan kecewa, jangan kecewa, jangan kecewa. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa. "tapi satu jam kedepan aku milikmu"

Ada yang memaksa bibir Yesung untuk tersenyum, jauh dari tulus tapi cukup untuk mengobati keringnya atmosfer di sana. Di antara mereka seharusnya itu semua bukan rasa yang asing, seharusnya sudah menjadi teman. Bertemu, berpisah, bertemu lagi, lalu berpisah lagi. Asal bukan berbicara tentang suatu hubungan, segalanya akan baik-baik saja –setidaknya mereka meyakini tidak akan ada yang terjadi lebih buruk dari pada semua ini, terpisah.

Seperti malam tadi yang mereka lewatkan tanpa tidur, namun lebih ringan. Hanya sebatas ciuman panjang, desah hangat di antara keringat mereka yang saling bersentuhan, di antara saliva yang tercampur menjadi satu. Udara yang memanas di bawah kulit bukan dari matinya pendingin di kamar itu, hanya aura mereka yang seolah terbakar habis menjadi guluman nafsu. Siwon meninggalkan cindera mata keunguan di kulit putih kekasihnya, berharap ketika ia pulang selanjutnya tanda itu masih ada dan masih baru –secepatnya.

.

Waktu yang mereka hitung mundur akhirnya mengecap angka _satu_. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Siwon ia antar hingga pintu depan. Dari pada kata _aku mencintaimu,_ Yesung lebih suka menyimpan kata itu dalam ingatan sambil menunggu dan berharap waktu yang akan di lewatinya kedepan tidak selama kemarin. Siwon yang lebih sering mengatakannya –karena ia lebih sering berucap _aku merindukanmu _di balik kata _cepat pulang_ tanpa sadar, itu penting untuk menjaga agar percaya itu ada, agar konstan dan gerakan vertikal naik dalam vektor cinta mereka tetap sama. Keraguan sudah pasti sesekali hinggap, tapi ada yang lebih berharga dari tidak mempercayai pasanganmu –kekuatan cinta beserta kualitas.

Yang tumbuh di antara ia dan Siwon tidak bisa di sandingkan dengan itu, jika tidak cukup di bilang hebat, kata sempurna pun akan ia perjuangkan. Cinta mereka agung menurutnya –dan cukup ia dan Siwon saja yang menyakini, tidak butuh siapapun yang akhirnya hanya memandang rendah.

Dan meski ini terulang lagi, bukan berarti akan selamanya begini. Terpisah untuk sebuah pertemuan kembali. Rasanya pun seperti ia yang di pertemukan pertama kali, seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama setiap kali kekasihnya pulang.

.

_Dia pulang untuk kembali pergi._

_Tapi ia pergi untuk kembali pulang dengan cinta yang selalu baru._

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Semoga mengerti dengan pesan yang ingin saya sampaikan lewat ff ini. atau jangan-jangan saya yang malah bikin ga jelas? aduuh..

Saya ga tau ini malah berlebihan atau Siwon bener-bener sibuk, saya rasa waktu mereka ketemu minim banget. Iya ga sih? Atau cuma saya yang berlebihan? Haha

Bicara tentang ide munculnya dari mana, saya dapet dari ost ending _strike the blood _hihi (ff di sertai keterangan ide cerita entah kenapa jadi hobi saya :p)

Oh ya, _the way to you all _saya pending dulu ya. Pasti lanjut tapi ga sekarang, jadi yang nanya kapan lanjut harap sabar dan tunggu aja hehe

Jangan lupa review ;)

_Sou to sayounara~_

_Sankyu._

Note: _**Tsikl**_= **Siklus** *)bahasa rusia.


End file.
